Purdy X Mousefur: A love between two elders
by Fleskhjertaet
Summary: Ever since Longtail had died, Mousefur hasn't been her old self. Meanwhile, Purdy tries to comfort her and make her happy again. However, as he comforts Mousefur, he's had another certain feeling for her...
1. Chapter 1 - Care

Purdy was just waking up from the elders' den when he saw his close friend, Mousefur frowning while Molepaw and Cherrypaw were helping to remove her ticks. Opening his eyes up more, he approached Mousefur, and felt an unknown warmth next to her. "Mousefur... what's wrong?"

When the old she-cat refused to reply, Purdy spoke again. "It's Longtail, isn't it?"

"I miss him," Mousefur mumbled. "I loved him like a brother."

Purdy touched his muzzle to Mousefur's ear to reassure her. "I'm sure he's happy hunting in your StarClan, lookin' down on you from Silverpelt." he purred. "Come, Molepaw, Cherrypaw, you've deserved a reward."

"But it's just not the same without him." Mousefur sighed, getting up after the apprentices were finished.

"Just take a walk then eat something, and maybe you'll feel a bit better." Purdy gave Mousefur a reassuring lick on her shoulder. He beckoned her, Molepaw, and Cherrypaw to come with to the fresh-kill pile to pick out a prey to share. "Why not have a vole?" Purdy grabbed a vole for him and Mousefur, and a thrush for Molepaw and Cherrypaw.

"It's such an honour to eat with the elders!" Cherrypaw mewed, hopping up and down.

Molepaw looked at the thrush in Purdy's jaws "Thrush... my favourite!"

After eating, the apprentices had been sent off. Purdy took a walk with Mousefur around the forest. He looked into Mousefur's amber eyes and saw warmth. Youth, even! _Am I starting to think... oh, nevermind._ Purdy murmured in his head. Every time he looked at Mousefur, he actually saw a pretty, brown she-cat with a gray muzzle- and that was her. Purdy felt unease rise in his belly as he kept walking with Mousefur, occasionally sparking up one of his stories, including his story about defending his own territory from a badger with nothing but his claws!

By night, Purdy and Mousefur were back in the elders' den. When Purdy thought Mousefur was asleep, he suddenly saw her head rise. "Purdy...?" she grumbled.

Purdy felt as if he was responsible for waking Mousefur up. He began saying, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I-"

But he was interrupted. Mousefur's voice was calm and welcoming, as she murmured "Come closer, please."

Sleepy but happy, Purdy padded over to Mousefur and let out a rusty purr. "Needed my company?" he said, curling up next to her.

Mousefur let out a quiet _mrrrow_ of amusement and touched noses with him. "Yes, please."

Purdy purred back at Mousefur, and before he knew it, she was asleep again. This old she-cat wasn't so grouchy ever since he joined ThunderClan! Purdy moved closer to Mousefur and then buried his nose into her fur, breathing in her scent one last time before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreaming

Waking up, Purdy took a walk around camp by himself to stretch his legs out. Last night had been strange. He was growing so close to Mousefur ever since Longtail died. Purdy knew how much Mousefur loved Longtail like a brother and cared for him when the two were in the elders' den. He missed Longtail too, especially with the stories he has exchanged with the others. Suddenly, he bumped into Jayfeather, who seemed to have been going out for herbs. Jayfeather spat, "Watch where you're going, you old bag of bones!"

Purdy drew back from this. _How rude! Jayfeather shouldn't treat his elders like that!_ Luckily, to Purdy's save, Lionblaze stood in front of the blind cat and glared at him. "Have you no respect for your Clan elders?" he growled.

"Why should I?" Jayfeather spat. "Purdy is just one of those other elders that lays around. You're my brother; you can't tell me what to do."

"Can so!" Lionblaze spat back. These two cats were acting like young apprentices!

Suddenly, a louder voice rang, "Enough!" It was Graystripe. "Jayfeather, show more respect to your elders. You have no right to mistreat an elder just because they weren't Clanborn. I want you to apologize to Purdy, right now." he growled. Graystripe saw Jayfeather shake his head angrily. "_Now_!" he repeated.

Jayfeather let out a quiet growl and then faced where he could scent Purdy. "I'm sorry..." he murmured looking embarrassed. When he heard Lionblaze let out a snicker, he spat.

"That goes for you too, Lionblaze. Don't give your brother orders like he's an apprentice." Graystripe glared at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze backed away, feeling embarrassed as well. Jayfeather and Lionblaze walked away in two different directions, hoping to forget what had just happened. Purdy gave Graystripe a look of thankfulness. "That was a mighty generous thing you did for me, Graystripe." he mewed.

"Anything for the Clan elders." Graystripe purred as his mate, Millie walked up to him. The two cats nuzzled eachother, leaving Purdy to have a strange feel. _What would it be like to have a mate?_ he thought.

Purdy was just coming back from the dirtplace when he saw Mousefur again, picking something from the fresh-kill pile. Purdy started to approach her but was stopped by Sorreltail, a tortoiseshell warrior. "Sorry if I'm interfering with you, Purdy, but I just wanted to ask... What's with you and Mousefur lately? It seems as if you're trying to get to her as much as you can whenever you're not with her."

Hot with embarrassment, Purdy tried to come up with an excuse. "J-just trying to be a close friend." he stammered. _No... it's because I like her._

Sorreltail gave Purdy a reassuring lick on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mousefur appreciates what you're doing."

Purdy nodded to Sorreltail and continued to approach Mousefur, until he noticed that she was gone.

A moon had passed and Purdy was still trying to be affectionate yet quiet towards Mousefur. He just couldn't let her get hurt. In the den that night, he watched Mousefur sleeping. She looked so... pretty. _So what if she's old?_ Purdy thought. Letting sleep take over him, Purdy shut his eyes.

Waking up, Purdy felt as if he was in a strange place. _Where am I...?_ he thought as he was looking around. Suddenly, a familiar pale tabby with a long tail approached him. "Longtail! You're alive!" he purred.

"Actually, I'm not. This is StarClan." Longtail told Purdy quietly.

"I thought... I thought that your StarClan wasn't real! I'm so sorry!" Purdy felt upset at the fact he refused to believe in StarClan, thinking it was just a bunch of cats in the sky.

"Purdy, it's all right. Don't fret about it." Longtail mewed reassuringly. "You know how much I love Mousefur like a sister, don't you?"

Purdy nodded.

"All right, good. Well... I know she's never had interest in taking a mate, but I think you might be perfect for her to keep her company. Just being more than a close or best friend can really make her happy."

"Me? As her mate...?" Purdy felt uneasy.

"It's your decision, Purdy." Longtail said, slowly fading away.

Suddenly, Purdy felt a paw prodding him awake. "Purdy? Are you okay?" Mousefur was standing above him. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Yes, I'm okay." Purdy murmured. It was still night, as he felt no morning light peeking into the den.

"Here, come closer." Mousefur rasped, beckoning Purdy closer.

Purdy felt warmth again when he curled up with the old she-cat. Hoping that everything would be fine in the morning, he drifted off to sleep.

Again, being prodded awake, Purdy saw that daylight was peeking into the den. This time, it was Graystripe who was prodding him awake. "Purdy, wake up! There are rats raiding the camp!"

Shock stuck Purdy like a thorn. He couldn't let Mousefur get hurt! He scrambled awake and then stood outside the den in a battle stance, keeping an eye out for any rat that approached. Unfortunately, a few rats had gotten in, and Purdy knew when he heard Mousefur screeching. "Stay _away_ from her!" Purdy spat at a rat, grabbing it and shaking it wildly. He kept shaking the rat until he felt it was limp, then moved onto the next rat. Luckily, Mousefur had been defending herself from the other rats, angrily swiping and biting. As the rats retreated from the den, Purdy decided to grab one of them and snap their necks. "Do you eat rat?" Purdy asked.

Mousefur shook her head. "Sometimes, actually," she said. "It's not exactly something I prefer, though. But at least the Clan will be well-fed for now."

Nodding at Mousefur, Purdy turned back and saw Bumblestripe bounding up to him. "You fight rats so _well_!" Bumblestripe mewed with excitement. "I've never seen a cat fight like that before, especially an elder! No offense," he added on.

On the highledge was Firestar, addressing the Clan. "I would like to point out somebody who fought terrific against the rats." he said. "Purdy, you fought like a warrior today, and you only knew about the rats in such a short notice. I would like the Clan to look up to Purdy."

Suddenly, Purdy heard his name being called by the Clan. "Purdy! Purdy!" they shouted. Even Jayfeather was cheering his name on- and he wasn't grouchy! "Purdy! Purdy! Purdy!" But it was Mousefur who was cheering the loudest. They're honouring me... _I've never felt like this before!_ thought Purdy. When the cheering stopped, he felt it ringing in his ears. This Clan respected him, and he respected this Clan.


	3. Chapter 3 - A quarrel

About a moon passed by since Purdy had fought the rats to protect Mousefur. A Gathering was going on, and Firestar was just reporting how Hollyleaf had returned to the Clans. Purdy sat next to Mousefur, feeling relieved that one of their lost warriors had returned. Suddenly, he saw a cream-furred she-cat leap up. _Do my eyes betray me?_ Uneasy murmurs swept through all the Clans. "Get _down_!" hissed Blackstar. Purdy suspected that the she-cat was part of ShadowClan.

But the she-cat refused to go back into the crowd. "There is a murderer among us!" she announced.

Yowls of shock came from all the Clans; Purdy and Mousefur looked at eachother in horror. "Don't worry, Mousefur. I'll keep them from coming." he mewed to Mousefur, touching noses with her.

"Who is this murderer, Dawnpelt?" Blackstar demanded.

"It's him!" Dawnpelt pointed her tail toward Jayfeather, the current ThunderClan medicine cat.

Even more yowls of protest came from the ThunderClan side. Anger surged through Purdy as he stood up. in the crowd. "Look'it all of you! Believin' a young warrior with somethin' that's not true!" he spat. "Jayfeather would do no such thing, an' if you believe that young'un actually would, then you'll be seeing me, an' it won't be good!"

Silence struck the Clans. Purdy looked up at Jayfeather; he looked thankful!

"Why should we listen to a old Thundercat?" Dawnpelt tried to defend herself. "He's just a fat, lazy kittypet that lays around the elders' den all day!" Yowls and screeches of anger came from ThunderClan. Purdy felt rage grow inside him; his claws unsheathed, his fur bristling, and his lips curled back in a snarl.

"You have no respect for elders, you poor excuse for a warrior!" Jayfeather suddenly snapped. "Purdy is well honoured and liked in the Clan even with his kittypet roots," he began. "and if you can't see that, since you're just a _Shadowcat_, then maybe I can. I am a blind medicine cat, but I can feel and hear personalities. You best know that I _didn't_ try to murder Flametail, and that I was only trying to save him. You won't believe me, but an ancient cat told me not to!"

For the first time, Purdy felt as if he could hear better again. Surprisingly, he could hear Onestar murmur to himself, saying, "What nonsense is he talking about?"

"Exactly!" Dawnpelt said. "And our only defense is a _kittypet_!"

Suddenly, Purdy let out a loud screech as he dashed between cats, pushing them away. With anger, he leapt at Dawnpelt. _I'll tear you to bits if you call me a kittypet again!_ he thought to himself. Purdy pinned Dawnpelt to the ground. "Call me a kittypet again!" he snarled. Shocked gasps came from the Clans.

Dawnpelt let out a fearful wail.

"Call me a kittypet _again_!" repeated Purdy, this time with a spit.

Suddenly, Purdy felt somebody grab the scruff of his neck and throw him off the stump with Dawnpelt hopping down behind, still full of fear. He looked up to see that the cat who threw him off forcefully was Blackstar. "Dare attack my warriors again during Gatherings and I'll claw your eyes out!" he growled.

"This is not the time for fighting!" Firestar joined in on the quarrel.

"Firestar's right. This is a Gathering. The Clans should be at _peace_!" Mistystar added. "Dawnpelt, if you think Jayfeather is the murderer, then you need more proof."

Dawnpelt hissed, "How can we be at peace when we have a _murderer_ among us? I know Jayfeather was the murderer! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Purdy glared at Dawnpelt. _Keep dreamin', young'un._ he said to himself.

Onestar sat silently as he watched the leaders quarrel, eventually getting into the argument himself. Nearby, Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat spoke up. "I have an idea. As there is belief that Jayfeather is the murderer, we should temporarily suspend him from his medicine cat duties until we find out of he _is_ the murderer or not."

Jayfeather snarled at Littlecloud. "I'm going to _remain_ ThunderClan's medicine cat. I didn't do anything, and I won't let the Clans decide what I have to do!"

Littlecloud gave Jayfeather a comforting gaze. "I know, it's hard. But we need to find out who or how this happened."

Purdy felt upset as he saw the quarreling going on. In the sky, he saw the clouds blocking the moon. _That must mean the Gathering is over..._ Purdy thought. Firestar quickly flicked his tail to signal ThunderClan to leave as soon as the moon was covered. Purdy began walking with his Clanmates, his head and tail drooped down, letting his tail brush in the dirt. He felt so humiliated, and didn't want to talk to Mousefur for the rest of the night, as he felt she was mad at him for attacking Dawnpelt during Gathering. Getting back to camp, Purdy refused to eat. He instantly settled down in his nest, but perked up when he saw a silhouette of a cat walking in. "Mousefur?" he mumbled.

"No... it's me." Purdy recognized that voice. It was Jayfeather! "I wanted to thank you for speaking out for me. I'm sorry for what happened that one time, where I called you an old bag of bones."

"It's nothin', young'un. I was in your way that day an' I shouldn't have."

"Purdy, that was amazing with what you did! I'm so glad you spoke out for me! I thought you were still mad at me." Jayfeather purred, feeling cheerful.

"I'm not. I forgive easily." Purdy remarked, sadness in his eyes.

As if Jayfeather could read his thoughts, he mewed, "Are you afraid that Mousefur is mad at you for launching the attack?"

Purdy nodded. "Very afraid." he meowed back.

"Don't worry. Mousefur is very happy with what you did. She was even impressed with your attacking!" Jayfeather meowed. "Plus, I think she likes you!" He added on, a glint of amusment added to his eyes.

"She thinks I'm still the young an' strong Purdy?" Purdy said, feeling relief sweep over him.

Jayfeather let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter. "I think she does. I'll see you later, Purdy."

Purdy watched as Jayfeather bounded away, then tucked his paws under his chest and fell asleep, hoping that Jayfeather was right.


	4. Chapter 4 - Eagle and feather

**(Before you read this story, I must remind that because of school, I am beginning to slow down in this fanfiction. I am deciding on hopefully 8 chapters total, including an epilogue if I can) **

Purdy tasted the air. It was only a quarter-moon since he had defended Jayfeather from the chirpy Dawnpelt. Even though he stood up for Jayfeather, he still felt dishonoured. _Why would any o' them honour me?_ he thought to himself. Looking up, he saw Mousefur cheerfully bounding over toward him with a shrew in her mouth. Still feeling upset, Purdy turned away. "I'm not hungry," he murmured.

"Purdy are you all right?" Mousefur seemed worried, but Purdy didn't want to reveal his depression to her.

"I'm fine..." lied Purdy, keeping his head low.

"Liar. You're upset about what happened at the Gathering, aren't you?" Mousefur seemed to have remembered Purdy's defense for ThunderClan.

Purdy lashed his tail. "I am. An' it makes me feel /dishonoured/ in the Clan. I never served as a youngster. You have..." Purdy trailed off, remembering his Twolegs- no, his Upwalkers! "Also... my Upwalkers... I miss them so much. I have many dreams- some nightmares about them."

"But that's the beauty of a dream, Purdy." Mousefur told him. "They're always there, right in the corner of your eye. You never have to leave them."

Purdy frowned. "Sometimes, I wish I could go back to them... but I can't. An' if I leave, I'm basically provin' disloyalty to ThunderClan."

"But Purdy," Mousefur began.

"I can't!" Purdy cried out.

"What..?"

"I just _can't!_" he sobbed, running away. Purdy rushed out of the camp, going as far as his old legs could take him. _She'll hate me! I shouldn't have told her 'bout my Upwalkers..._ After feeling as if he had run a far distance, Purdy found himself in unknown territory. _Was this ShadowClan territory?_ he thought. No... this was the outskirts of the lake! Purdy took a walk around the unknown trees. It didn't seem too familiar. Suddenly, a flash of gray and white fur tumbled on him. Purdy yowled until he was able to see his predator: a silver and white she-cat with red eyes and scars all over her body.

"Oh look! An old, helpless little cat. Are you part of those forest cats? They're so weak they need to rely on eachother for survival. I might as well kill you, you fat, helpless little elder. You must be a _kittypet_, so worried that you stayed with those stupid forest cats just so you could be pampered!" she taunted, raising her paw high, claws unsheathed.

_No! This can't be how my life ends!_ Angrily, Purdy got out of the she-cat's grip, and managed to only get his ear shredded. "I'm no pampered kittypet! I'm a well-respected _warrior_ o' ThunderClan!" he yowled. Rage surged through Purdy's body as he pinned the she-cat. The two cats wrestled for a while until Purdy found himself pinning the she-cat to the ground.

"Say goodbye, you mangy rogue!" Purdy suddenly sunk his teeth into the she-cat's skin, hearing the sickening **crack** of her neckbone being snapped. When he let her go, he saw nothing but a cowardly murderer (There seemed to be the bloody fur of other cats stuck to her claws) who thought they could kill at will. But suddenly, the vision of Mousefur came into his head... _What have I done...? That cat may've been trying to kill me, but I should've sent 'er on her way. I can never tell ThunderClan about this. I-_

Suddenly, Purdy was interrupted by the mewls of two tiny kits. He rushed as far as his legs could take them, and then he saw two pitiful kits huddled together. One of them seemed to have the courage to speak up. "Our mother abandoned us!" it squeaked.

"What did she look like, young'un?"

The other kit spoke this time. "A gray-and-white cat with red eyes... she looked so hurt too." it mumbled.

Suddenly, a hiss came from the first kit. "Our mother deserves to die! She left us to die!"

Purdy felt sadness come over him. That rogue abandoned these kits and then left them to die. Without thinking, he grabbed the two kits by their scruffs and then began walking back, making sure to keep them from seeing their dead, cruel mother. Through the kits' scruffs, he spoke, "I'm taking you back to where I live."

By the time he got back to camp, the Clan seemed to be relieved, warm, and welcoming. "Purdy's returned!"

"What happened?"

"Purdy!" Purdy heard the familar voice call his name. "Oh, Purdy! I was so worried about you!" Mousefur rushed up to Purdy and nuzzled him. "What's that in your mouth...?"

Purdy set the two kits down. "I need to speak with Firestar. Or Daisy. Or even Brambleclaw, for StarClan sake! A rogue mother abandoned her kits and left them for death!"

As if he had heard Purdy, Firestar approaches. "I heard about what happened. I will make sure these two kits are safe in ThunderClan; I'm sure they can become fine warriors." he mews. "Why don't you take them to Daisy?"

Purdy nodded and grabbed one of the kits- a mottled tabby tom with amber eyes like him, and Mousefur grabbed the other kit, a solid grey tom with a tuft of fur like feathers at the top of his head and green eyes. When he got to the nursery, he saw Daisy and Ferncloud asleep. He gently nudged Daisy with one paw, and both she-cats woke up.

"Purdy?" Daisy murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Purdy felt as if he didn't know how to use the right words. "I have these two kits, an'-"

"Purdy, I'm not really in the mood for a story." she murmured again and was about to go back to sleep.

"It's not a story!" Purdy's sudden snap made Daisy shoot awake. He saw the shocked look in her blue eyes. "These two kits were abandoned by their rogue mother an' she's dead!"

Ferncloud seemed to have waken up from Purdy's snap as well. "Oh, those poor kits! How did... wait, how did _you_ know that the kits' mother died?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Purdy hissed as he set the mottled kit down. "Well... I want to ask, what do you want to name them?"

"You name them." Daisy mewed, a soft smile seen on her face. Ferncloud and Daisy made eye contact, then nodded at eachother.

"I agree, you should name them." Mousefur also spoke up.

"Well, let me see... For the kit that looks like me, how about Eaglekit? An' the grey kit, Featherkit?"

It wasn't long before the two kits began purring and mewling with excitement.

"I love my name!" Featherkit bounced around.

"Me too!" Eaglekit hopped with his brother.

"I'm thinkin' I shoulda named you two Bouncekit and Hopkit!" Purdy let out a mrrow of amusement, but saw Mousefur disappear. He looked at Ferncloud, Daisy, and the two kits then said, "I have to go," and left.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mothers and fathers

"Mousefur, what's wrong?" Purdy approached Mousefur back in the elders' den and gently nudged her shoulder with his paw.

For a split moment, Mousefur didn't reply. Purdy thought she was ignoring him, but she did speak up. "You'll get furious with me if I say it..."

Purdy sat down and shifted close to Mousefur. He licked her cheek reassuringly and murmured. "Mousefur, you can tell me anythin', an' I won't get mad."

Hoping that he didn't say anything wrong, Purdy felt uneasy thoughts race in his head, knowing that Mousefur could get crabby when someone pushes her to do something. When Mousefur turned to meet Purdy's gaze, her look didn't even look close to angry. She seemed rather sorrow and her eyes were full of grief.

"I've never had an interest in taking a mate or kits," Mousefur began, "But now... seeing the joy of mothering kits, I regret my choice. I'm just too old now. I'm guessing you, Purdy were able to experience the joy of having kits with... with another mate." Mousefur seemed to let out a small growl when she mentioned Purdy having another mate.

Purdy gave Mousefur a sympathetic look. "I never got to have a mate or kits either," he looked down at the ground with disappointment. "I was so busy findin' new Upwalkers to care for me, an' I never got to experience having a mate or kits."

Mousefur stared at Purdy. It didn't seem much like a sorrowful stare, but rather a bit angry! _Oh no... what did I do?_

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Mousefur suddenly let out a snarl. "I'm not falling for it. Those kits that you found? You'd probably be their foster father! You're lucky, Purdy. You _don't_ have to hide it from me." She suddenly stood up and left the den.

"Mousefur, wait!" Purdy chased after Mousefur. "Mousefur!" he yowled at her as she disappeared from his sight. _All I wanted was to offer you to be their mother..._

**. . .**

That night, Purdy curled up in the den. By the time he saw Mousefur return, joy sparked inside of him. However, she went to the opposite side of the den from him. Upset, Purdy went to sleep.

In the morning, Purdy saw that Mousefur wasn't in the den, but instead chatting with Spiderleg about something. Purdy felt sadness wipe over him. What made Mousefur so mad? All he did was say that he was never able to experience having a mate or kits, and his final chance of love was... gone. Purdy noticed Mousefur glance at him, but quickly look away. _Mousefur... _he murmured in his head.

Purdy saw Daisy and Ferncloud beckoning the two kits he knew as Eaglekit and Featherkit. Those kits... abandoned by that rogue that Purdy was forced to kill. _I never want to see that again._ Purdy shook the thoughts from his head and walked to Daisy.

"Hi, Purdy!" Daisy was beckoning Eaglekit and Featherkit close to her. "Why the long face?"

Purdy shuffled his paws on the ground. "It's... somebody."

"Mousefur?"

"How did you know?"

"It's... well... the way you've been acting toward her recently," Daisy mewed. "You two have been very close, but I noticed what happened this morning."

"It hurt me... I don't know what I did wrong."

"I'm sure Mousefur will forgive you eventually. Come on; I'll go mousing- err, hunting with you. Ferncloud, can you watch the kits?" Daisy looked at Ferncloud, who nodded to her. "Here. It's about time I stretch my legs and get out of the nursery." purred Daisy.

Purdy purred. "Thank you, Daisy. Now, have I ever told you 'bout the time..." he started telling one of his stories.

**. . .**

Coming back in the evening, Purdy and Daisy shared a mouse. Purdy had sometimes looked at Daisy as a daughter. _His_ daughter. Paranoid but sweet, loving and caring, gentle and protective for all the kits.

"Are you feeling better?" Daisy gave Purdy a reassuring look, her blue eyes gazing into his amber eyes.

"Yes, Daisy." Purdy gave Daisy a lick on the shoulder. He then looked up and saw Mousefur standing right in front of him, staring at him.

"I knew it. You never told me. Daisy's your daughter, isn't she?" Mousefur spat.

Purdy felt hurt. "No, I promise! She's not mine by blood! All she did was take me out hunting to stretch my bones out."

Mousefur hissed, "Just like a daughter to a father... or a mother."

Daisy looked at Mousefur "My father doesn't even look like Purdy. He was ginger, and he died early."

Saying nothing else, Mousefur snarled and walked away.

"I love her..." Purdy murmured. "I just can't say it. She'll decline me."

Daisy gave Purdy a reassuring lick. "Mousefur doesn't hate you nor will she decline you. She's just grieving, that's all."

"I don't know when I'll be ready..." Purdy murmured.

"You'll know," Daisy mewed reassuringly. "See you later, Purdy." She bounded away.

_Maybe Daisy is right..._ Purdy thought. _I_ will _tell her. When I'm ready._


	6. Author's Note

As you all have been noticing, I have not uploaded a new chapter for the last three months since posting this. I'm sorry for this, but I am actually taking a break from the fanfiction. As of right now, I am working on three fanfictions on a different site, and it's stressful. They are The Rocking Chair, Fallingleaf's Pride (I wanted to step away from the original Clan cat stuff and do something on my own), and a second Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. Hopefully, if/when I finish at least one of my fanfictions, I will be working on Purdy and Mousefur again. Hopefully, I can surprise you guys by coming up with some ideas, writing it down, then typing it in while working on the other fanfictions. This is a temporary note and will be removed and changed when I have the new chapter. Also, as you all know, I have school, which of course gets in the way of what I am doing. I will also be participating in one final play until I graduate from junior high. Here is the order in which I am focusing on these stories as of right now.

1\. Fallingleaf's Pride

2\. Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic

3\. The Rocking Chair

Hopefully I can try and come up with at least _ideas_ for this fanfiction during my lunch hour. I have not abandoned this fanfiction. Sorry for the inconvenience, and may StarClan be with you all.


End file.
